


Salin

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Salin- to transfer (usually a liquid from one container to another), to translateEnglish translations of my SenGen fics 'Walang Forever, Mga Ulol!' and 'Jabetis'
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Forever Doesn't Exist, you Bastards!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Weird_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Girl/gifts).



> i tried my best to translate it but its probably not the best lmao

To be frank, Gen was overjoyed that they managed to celebrate their school’s foundation week with no problems arising. Tomorrow would be Friday and that marked the last day of the festivities and in the evening would be prom night for those in 9th and 10th grade. As the president of the student council, Gen made sure that the event was festive and memorable as it was his batch’s last foundation week celebration and he wanted everyone to enjoy it. The singing and dancing performances (that of course assured participants would get extra points in their report cards) were held in the gym during programs and on the court and school grounds were booths of various goods run by students. One grade level was selling dumplings and another was selling _halo-halo_ and other cold desserts that were perfect for the hot climate. The booth that the student council officers were managing was simple compared to the others but they made sure that it would be a huge hit among students. Something that made them earn money without having to take away customers that would prevent the other stalls from profiting since it wasn’t a competition.

They decided on managing a Marriage booth.

They made Ukyo the officiant of the weddings because he seemed to be the most appropriate choice. Anyone was welcome to get married as long as they could pay ten pesos prior to the ceremony.

Gen and Ruri were in the gym during that time, supervising the vocal solo finals in case something happened (they hoped nothing would happen) with Tsukasa. They didn’t really have a reason to be there since the emcees’ scripts were complete and everyone running the event already knew what to do but they didn’t really have a place to just hang out in without having a teacher scold them for loitering. So, they decided to stay in the gym to “supervise” and pretend they were doing something as student council officers. The three of them were discussing which one of the competitors who were able to make it to the final round would win the contest when Taiju came rushing to them.

"Come on, Gen! There’s an emergency, hurry up!" He yelled as he pulled onto the president’s arm. Gen immediately panicked and let himself get dragged out of his seat by his friend whilst he asked for more about whatever the emergency was. He didn’t see Ruri and Tsukasa smirk at each other before they followed them out.

Taiju dragged Gen out to the open school grounds where the stalls were propped up until they eventually came to a stop in front of the marriage booth. Gen hurriedly approached Ryusui, their treasurer who handled the finances, and their Public Information Officer who was pretending to be a priest, Ukyo.

"What’s happening?" Gen worriedly asked. 

"Oh, nice, you’re here first." Ryusui grinned. "This means Senku will be the one walking down the aisle."

"What?"

"Perfect timing, he’s here!" Ukyo happily announced. He then proceeded to press the play button on his phone’s screen which made music blast from the bluetooth speakers his device was paired to.

'I’ve been loving you since the first day~' (T/N: The song is a reference to a love song in the PH that’s pretty much a meme so it has a much more humorous effect, really.)

"What the fuck is with that song choice?" Kohaku laughed loudly.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?" Senku demanded as he stood at the other end of the red carpet they laid down to act as the aisle.

"Are you stupid? It’s your marriage with Gen, duh." Chrome answered.

"Who planned this? I know that I didn’t pay ten pesos for this and I know that neither did Senku."

"We all pitched in a peso." Ginro explained.

"Wow, I can’t believe you all had to contribute for just ten pesos," Gen laughed humorlessly.

"Fuck everyone, stop this wedding!" Senku attempted to escape but because he was a wimp, Kohaku effortlessly caught up to him and hauled him back.

"Don’t you dare waste our one peso, I could’ve used it to pay my fare home!" Tsukasa complained.

"He’s right, stop being dramatic!" exclaimed Ryusui.

"All of you, shut up! I’m about to start!" commanded Ukyo and he pressed the play button again and this time, Moira dela Torre’s ‘You and I’ started to play. Gen watched Senku take a deep breath and sigh before he slowly walked towards the altar. It was only then did he also notice the huge crowd that was gathered around them watching but he was sure they must have been there the whole day getting excited from fake marriages. Senku reached Gen’s side and the two still felt awkward about the situation and put a considerable amount of distance between them.

"For goodness’ sake, these two. Hold hands!" Ukyo took both of their hands and made them lace their fingers together. "Perfect, that is how it’s supposed to be."

The plan for the booth’s ceremony was pretty standard. Walk down the aisle, exchange vows, answer Ukyo with “I do” then end it all by signing the certificates Ruri made that they printed and photocopied in the computer shop on the corner of the street. If they followed the whole wedding process it would take each marriage an hour to complete and unless they raised their price, they wouldn’t have earned much by the end of the week-long celebration.

"Hey, it’s time for vows," Yuzuriha gently reminded them.

"What do you mean vows? I might just end up cursing our president’s face," Senku answered back sarcastically. (T/N: I used a word that meant both vow and curse in the original so this made much more sense and was punnier lol)

"You keep on pretending as if we haven’t figured you out a long time ago already!" Chrome called out. " _Torpe!_ " (T/N: I couldn’t really find the right word in English to use instead so I decided to leave it in. _Torpe_ is someone who is too shy to confess to the person they like and always finds a way to back out of doing so.)

"Confess! Confess! Confess!" The crowd cheered in unison.

"Just hurry up with the vows, Senku, so we can finish up quickly." Gen urged.

"I have a crush on you,” he whispered and the crows grew silent when they realized Senku had started speaking. Ukyo held a mic close to Senku’s mouth who then slapped it away.

"I’ve liked you for a long time now," he repeated loudly. "I’ve liked you since I was in eighth grade and I still called you _kuya_ (T/N: lit. ‘big brother’ but it’s also used similar to _senpai_ ). I didn’t tell you because I was unsure whether or not it would destroy our friendship and I never confronted you about the rumors of you already being in a relationship with someone from a different school so I chose to just hide it." The crowd went wild at Senku’s confession but they quieted down rather quickly to hear Gen’s response.

"What a coincidence I also have a crush on you," he answered with a smile and his hold on Senku’s hands tightened slightly. "I just didn’t tell you because I wasn't sure if you actually liked me and I thought you only talked to me because of our responsibilities as school officers and that talkative natures were the only reason we conversed about matters outside of student council at all."

"Okay, now exchange these rings quickly. There are more people waiting to get married on the list and you guys don’t get special treatment just because you guys are the president and vice president." Ukyo laughed and handed them the candy rings they bought from Ms. Malou’s store.

"Just kiss already!" A student squealed after they exchanged the rings and answered "I do." to Father Ukyo’s questions.

"Hey now, that isn’t allowed. We are all good students of this school. We might get sent to the school office if we do something inappropriate," Ryusui warned. “The hand holding is already putting us on thin ice.”

"Long live the newlyweds!" Ruri exclaimed, which was answered with a "Long live!" from the crowd.

"You guys will break up soon! Forever doesn’t exist, you bastards!" Ginro cried out which earned him a smack on the head from his older brother..

"Senku, I have a question."

"What is it?"

Gen smiled. "Will you go out with me?"


	2. Jabetis

The month of August means different things for different people. For some, this month contains special days because of the causes of celebration they contain such as: birthdays, anniversaries, and more. For others, this month may carry sorrow and grief into their hearts because of memories that continue to haunt their spirits.

However, for Filipino students, it is the time for them to prepare for the celebration of Language Month.

Is there even a Filipino student who has never experienced a Language month celebration? Is there anyone who doesn’t know the former president Manuel L. Quezon who was named “Father of the National Language” who will always have his photo posted on the stage as part of the decoration of wherever the school holds their events. Is there anyone who is not familiar with the usual songs that are always played for dance performances of Indigenous dances or those from the Spanish colonial period and have lyrics that go: “Ang lahat ng bagay ay magkaugnay”, “Ay, ay salidumay, Salidumay diway”, “Una una kaya kaya”, “Piliin mo ang inang Pilipinas,”

Of course, a lot of Filipino students know that the people who get stressed out with planning the events and programs for the celebration are not usually the teachers or the school staff. Most of the time, the real masterminds of these festivities are the students themselves.

As president of the ninth grade class Newton and vice president of their student council, he could say that he was entrusted with a pretty big amount of responsibility for the celebration. Even if the most of the work will be done by the Filipino club who of course have the biggest responsibility for this event and they honestly had a simple plan since schools across the nation basically did the same thing every year. There will be students who will sing as intermission numbers (of course, they will be singing OPM), two dances by the dance club also as intermission numbers and other performances would be for the dance competition. They also planned to have a live Balagtasan (debates done in verse) and a contest in reading and writing Baybayin (an ancient writing system) as well as a quiz bee on deep and old words that are practically unknown to the majority of modern Filipinos.

Senku’s job for this whole thing? Help set up the chairs in the gym for the program on the day of the main celebration because the Art club was in charge of decorating the whole place anyway and to supervise the after school practice sessions of one of the intermission performances because only SSG (Supreme Student Government) officials such as him were allowed to enter the storage room where machines for the school such as the projectors, cassette players, and for his case, the bluetooth speakers.

The group Senku was appointed to supervise chose to dance the Cari ñosa . They would practice after dismissal time and the safety of the school speakers they would borrow depended on him. He knew that his friends Chrome and Kohaku were part of said group and so was Ruri, the secretary of the SSG. He also knew that Kinro, Luna, at Kirisame from the tenth grade would be part of the intermission dance and that Taiju at Yuzuriha were part of the Tinikling performance that would be the ninth grade’s entry for the dance competition. The same went for Tsukasa, Hyoga, Homura, and Nikki who were to dance the Dinuyya of the Ifugaos to represent the tenth grade in the same contest. Minami would serve as the emcee of the program and Ginro was in charge of the slideshow of the event (and because this is Ginro we are talking about, even the timing and cues of changing slides had to be practiced).

“Is it true,” started Kohaku. “That the tenth grade transferee, Gen, will be teaching us the choreography?”

“How would I know?” Senku answered. “I’m just here to take care of the speaker.”

“That’s what I heard too, at least. He and Ruri are in charge of teaching us the dance,” Chrome shared.

“Wazzup,  _ ssobs _ !” (T/N:  _ ssob _ is just boss in reverse which is kind of a slangy way to call your friends) Ryusui boomed and when they looked in his direction, they found Gen Asagiri by his side. None of them really knew him well as he was in a grade higher than them and he was pretty new to the school. Senku was just friends with him on Facebook and they shook hands once during the Meeting de Avance back when it was election week for student council positions. They may not have talked or interacted much but Senku has already heard a lot of things about the young man from his teachers and fellow schoolmates. Aside from the dreamy whispers from the female population of the school, his teachers have also talked briefly about the elder’s intelligence and their plans to appoint him as the school’s representative for the annual interschool Essay Writing Contest that year. He also heard that Gen was part of the Top 10 of the Overall Academic Ranking of his grade and that he had a chance of ending the school year With High Honors.

“Hi,” he greeted the group simply.

“Gen, this is Kohaku, Ruri’s little sister, and this is Chrome and Senku,” introduced Ryusui.

Senku nodded in acknowledgement, “Hi po.” (T/N: Sprinkling  _ po  _ into your sentences makes speech polite and is used when speaking to those older or in higher position than you.)

“Ah, you don’t have to use  _ po _ with me,” Gen assured with a laugh. “I’m not that much older than you guys anyway.”

“Are you teaching us the dance?” asked Chrome.

“Yes, Ruri and I will be instructing you. Cariñosa isn’t much of a hard dance, it can get confusing sometimes when we have to change formations while we glide around. You also have to make sure you and your partner are in sync with the rest of the group too.”

“Kohaku, let’s pair up?” proposed Chrome and Kohaku agreed.

“I didn’t know you were also part of the dance?” Ryusui shook his head at Senku.

“I’m not, I just wanted to watch them practice for a bit. I just don’t want to go home yet.”

They were to hold their practice sessions in the gym and all the dancers were on the stage. Ryusui and Senku settled themselves in the front of the stage on plastic chairs that were pushed to the side with an electric fan pointed towards them plugged into the same extension cord as the bluetooth speakers.

“I’ll leave you in charge of the music,” Gen said when he handed his smartphone over to Senku after he connected it to the speakers. “I’ll just tell you if I need you to pause, play, or restart the song.”

“Gen and I will first show you the dance so you’ll be able to see the whole thing first,” Ruri announced and Gen signalled Senku to press play.

A lot of people in their school liked Ruri and that was a truth Senku had personally experienced. He was in eighth grade when his class adviser asked him to be her partner in the Popularity contest their school held as part of celebration of foundation week which caused him to be the object of envy of those who liked her. Although the winners were mostly determined by who sold the most tickets, there was a chance for them to gain more points in the pageant event on Coronation Night.

It was your typical pageant. There was casual wear, a talent portion, formal wear, Q&A, and of course, the actual coronation of the winners and the giving of consolation prizes. It wasn’t new and frankly, everyone expected Senku and Ruri to dance for the talent portion and because this is a pageant they are partners, they planned to do a romantic dance with equally romantic music. The ballroom dance choreography in Ed Sheeran’s ‘Thinking Out Loud’ music video served as their inspiration. Their fathers hired a dance instructor to help them coordinate their routine because none of them knew how to dance ballroom. They chose to dance to the song  _ Tala  _ by Sarah Geronimo. Charot, I jest. It’s actually  _ Kilometro  _ by Sarah G. Okay, I’ll get serious now (T/N: The two songs mentioned are also kinda memes). They chose to use ‘Whisper’ by December Avenue as their song for their dance. Ruri was an amazing dancer. Even though Senku was very awkward at first, when Ruri was there to guide him throughout their routine along with their instructor, he managed to nail the dance. She reminded him of a butterfly gently floating through the wind, gracefully flapping its dainty wings.

However, even though Ruri was the best dancer he knew, he couldn’t take his eyes off Gen.

If Ruri was a delicate butterfly, Gen was an eagle that reigned the skies. A bird that raged against the forceful winds with every regal beat of his wings. His every move was powerful like a warrior’s war dance yet it was also elegant such as that of a painter who breathed life into their canvas with every stroke of color.

Ruri was the type of dancer who gave joy and serenity to her audience, but Gen planted the need to move into the hearts of all who witnessed him.

To Senku, Gen Asagiri seemed too perfect.

They finished their demonstration and were awarded with applause from the other dancers.

“Okay, let’s start.” Ruri smiled.

After what felt like hours of Senku pressing buttons on Gen’s phone and Gen’s repeated yelling of “From the top!”, they decided to take a break. Senku returned the phone to Gen who told Ryusui and Ruri that he was going to go and buy himself a drink from the cafeteria.

“You better not buy another soda, you’re going to get sick at this rate,” Ruri warned him.

“She’s right, you might get… What is it called again?” asked Ryusui.

"Jabetis?" laughed Gen.

Senku’s brows furrowed at him, "What?"

"Jabetis," he repeated. "My God, Senku, you don’t know what jabetis is?"

“No, I know it, I just didn’t hear you properly the first time.” He won’t laugh at the way Gen pronounced the English word ‘diabetes’, he’s not a judgemental creature. He was simply surprised at the boy’s accent since he has heard him deliver a speech once in perfect English and assumed that Gen didn’t have a Filipino accent at all.

A little while later, he came back with a plastic bag.

“I swear, if you actually do get diabetes one of these days.”

“I’ll use the bathroom real quick,” Gen informed after narrowly missing a hit to the head from Ruri with a small laugh. “Hold onto this for me, please?”

“Hey, let me have a sip,” Chrome was about to take the plastic pouch of soda when Ryusui moved it away.

“It’s not mine, it’s Gen’s. I advise you to go buy your own.”

“Fine,” he pouted. “Kohaku, do you want anything?”

“Your treat?”

“Ryusui’s,” grinned Chrome.

“Oh, wow,” Ryusui glared at Chrome before exploding into boisterous laughter. “Be thankful I’m kind,” brought out his wallet and tossed it to his friend.

“Thank you, most kindest master. This is why I love you.”

“Buy some snacks for Ruri and Senku too.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m good, thanks” refused Ruri.

“We’ve been friends for years, how are you still not used to me?” 

“I’ll have a Cobra,” Senku said.

“C2 for me, apple flavor.” the owner of the wallet requested.

“A bottle of water for me please,” the maiden shyly gave in after Ryusui’s pestering.

“I’ll go with you,” Kohaku offered and she left with Chrome.

“You and Gen are really good dancers,” Senku praised, adjusting the electric fan with his foot to give the sweaty Ruri some cool air..

“Thanks.”

When the dancers returned and everyone had enough rest, they continued to practice until twilight. Gen approached Senku who was packing up the equipment he needed to return to the storage room after he bid Ryusui and Ruri goodbye.

“I’ll accompany you,” he smiled. “You have to return those to the storage room, right?"

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to hurry home already? It’ll get dark soon.”

“It’s alright, you had to wait for us to finish up just to return the speakers because of school rules when we could have done it ourselves for you to get home early. This is nothing and I’d hate for you to leave school alone.” 

“I’ll carry the speaker,” Gen reached out to take the speaker that resembled a luggage bag but Senku rolled it further away.

“It’s alright, I can manage.” 

“Oh, alright then, I’ll carry your backpack for you instead.” Senku wasn’t able to stop Gen from taking hold of the single bag strap that hung on his shoulder. He also was unable to stop the reddening of his ears when Gen’s fingers brushed against his knuckles. Gen was wearing his own bag on his back and he was casually hugging Senku’s like it was some sort of stuffed toy. “Shall we go?”

Gen was talkative, and honestly, so was Senku. Gen had a lot of questions about the little things about the school and the ways it operates and the small details that didn’t really matter if you knew them or not. Gen didn’t need to know that the eagle statue had a little dove statue for a friend that was hidden in the stone nest. He also didn’t need to know about the rumors of the nature spirit that lives in the mango tree by the basketball court. Gen also had no need to know what section Senku was in or what his favorite subject in school was or what contests he usually joined or how his studies were going. Gen didn’t need to know any of these things but he continued to ask, and Senku continued to answer.

“You take public transport home?” Senku asked in turn as they walked out the school gates.

“Just now,” he answered. “I usually hitch a ride with my neighbors who have somebody drive them home but they’ve left hours ago. How about you?”

“I ride a jeep until the entrance to the village I live in then I usually ride a tricycle home.”

“Do you also live in St. Michael?” Senku nodded in response. “Then let’s go home together.”

They walked towards the highway to wait for a jeep by the sidewalk where various stalls of street food were pitched. They frowned when they realized that the jeeps were full and that they had to wait longer for new jeeps to come unless they wanted to hang by the entrance or have just one buttcheek on the seat.

“I’ll just buy some,” Gen pointed towards the vendor selling  _ kwek-kwek _ . “I’ll be quick.”

He returned later on with ten pieces of  _ kwek-kwek _ in a big plastic cup drowning in sauce with two sticks. “Let’s share.”

“What? It’s okay, I'm good.” Senku refused.

“It’s alright, go on. I bought a lot on purpose.” 

“Fine, thank you.” He noticed that Gen was holding yet another plastic pouch of soda in his other hand. 

“Oh,” he lifted his hand when he noticed the staring. “Did you want to take a sip?”

“What? No!” he denied.

“Are you not used to drinking from someone else’s straw?” Gen was startled from Senku’s quick refusal. “Wait, I can buy you-”

“No! I’m not thirsty, really. I was just wondering why you seem to like soda so much,” he explained.

“Ah,” Gen shrugged his shoulders. “There’s no real reason, I just like drinking it.”

As the days passed, the two grew closer and Senku felt himself slowly starting to fall for Gen. He got used to going home together and spending some time eating street food together after practices and they hung out sometimes during break times as well.

They became close enough that Senku managed to accomplish the impossible.

“Ha?!” Ryusui sputtered, eyes wide from disbelief. “You managed to drink from his bag of soda?”

“You act as if I just killed someone.”

“You don’t understand, this is Gen we’re talking about and he’d kill anyone who drank what was his.”

Senku smiled and returned his gaze to the dancers who were practicing the Cariñosa. “I’m just special, I guess.”

“Well, obviously.”

Finally, the day of the program came and the school instructed that as much as possible, everyone would wear traditional clothing as part of the celebration. Senku chose to go simple and wore a white long sleeved top, red pants, flip flops, and tied a bandana around his neck. He praised Ruri and Kohaku who were looking pretty in their  _ baro’t saya _ . Kohaku was wearing a simpler version of the  _ Maria Clara _ in white like her fellow Cariñosa dancers while the skirt of Ruri’s  _ Maria Clara _ had a majestic deep purple  _ panuelo _ . Yuzuriha was wearing a yellow Filipiniana with a pink floral piece of cloth wrapped around her waist that matched Taiju’s top who was her partner for the  _ Tinikling _ . Tsukasa and the others donned the black, white, and red  _ wanno  _ of the Ifugao people with an  _ ikat  _ draped around their bodies. They also had spears and shields and pots in their hands and headdresses made of feathers crowned their heads. Chrome wore a simple white  _ barong  _ that matched Kohaku’s and like Ruri’s, Gen wore a dark purple  _ barong  _ with ivory embroidery.

“We have a problem,” Minami, president of the Filipino club and emcee of the event, reported. “Stanley couldn’t come to school, he suddenly got sick.”

“What will we do?” Ginro asked as he rechecked the laptop and projector for the event. “Wasn’t he supposed to give a speech or present a poem or something?”

“That’s the thing, I guess we’ll just have to cut out that part of the program.”

“Such a shame,” frowned Gen. “Do you want me guys to act as a substitute?”

“Are you sure? You haven’t even prepared for it.”

“I’ll manage, I’ll just come up with something on the spot.”

“You’re definitely sure? I’ll take out Stanley’s name on the slide.”

“Yes.”

The hours passed and the students gave their all in their performances until finally, Gen stood in the middle of the stage with a microphone in hand.

“I would like to greet everyone with a good morning. I am here standing in front of all of you to present ‘The Letter of a Coward’.”

“Damn, I can feel my head starting to hurt,” Chrome jokingly whispered to Senku. (T/N: Gen presents this letter in deep and formal language that is not used outside of Filipino literature.)

“Again, I present to you: The Letter of a Coward,” Gen bowed before the crowd who clapped for him before he started.

“My beloved,” he started. “I beg for your forgiveness if my words seem to be nothing but lies. Forgive me if despite the eternities I have spent by your side, I still can not find the courage to tell you of all that I feel that wish to pour from my heart. Please excuse me when I seem to lose all the words in my vocabulary that I wish to sing in your honor for I am deeply enchanted by you. Tell me, how could I tell you that you are my Polaris, the guiding star, in the twilight if every time I look into your eyes, I get lost in the fantasies of holding you closely and dearly until the end of time? How can I confess that even in my lonesome, my heart and soul still longs for you as I am haunted by the rays of your silhouette against the light that filters through my curtains in the darkness of my room? How do I tell you that you are who I wish to lie with at dusk and that your smiles are what I want to gaze upon in all of the dawns that I will welcome in my life? How will I admit to you, love, that your name is the only thing my emotions scream? That you are the muse of every letter, filled with adoration, in every message I write that never seem to be worthy of you. That it is you who I wish to embrace and breath in until all that I am is you.”

Wait, when did Gen start looking directly at Senku?

“How could I tell you ‘I love you’?”

How does one breathe again?

“Love, I hope you accept these words that sprang forth from my being in this outburst of emotions. I hope, like me, you think that we are destined by the universe and that fate did not have us meet in the middle only to tell each other goodbye in the end. I hope that you love me too. Always and Forever,  _ Torpe _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of this has cultural references and such and I tried my best to localize it but it might still be a little too foreign for some but what else can I do? lol


End file.
